


Fractured

by WanderingHobbit



Series: Yellow Tulips [4]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Date Night Gone Wrong, M/M, Protective Mitchell, Unhappy Ending, for now!, i promise it will get better, pissed off OC, terrified Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit/pseuds/WanderingHobbit
Summary: Anders and Mitchell are out on another date night, a tradition between the two since they got married. However, things go from bad to worse when they're faced with a vampire who is angry with Mitchell for giving up his undead life for a mortal.





	1. Chapter 1

It was date night once again and it had gone just like every other one had gone before: they went out to the restaurant of their choosing and had a nice dinner, then they would make their way to a bar or pub where they would inevitably drink themselves into various degrees of inebriation which more often than not ended up with Anders pawing at Mitchell and begging to be fucked at once. 

 

After yet another successful date night, they stumbled towards home, opting out of a cab as it was a nice spring night for a walk. Anders was swinging their clasped hands back in forth, content with the moment. Mitchell stumbled over the uneven concrete on the sidewalk and jerked Anders forward with him. Once the two men righted themselves again, they laughed as they continued on their way. 

 

A few blocks from their shared flat, they passed what they thought was a deserted alley when a man unexpectedly appeared from the shadows and loomed over them. Mitchell pushed Anders behind him, his drunken state forgotten in his need to protect his husband from the danger in front of them.

 

For that is what the mysterious man was: dangerous. He was a vampire, one Mitchell hadn’t met before, but one that obviously shouldn’t be messed with. Mitchell felt Anders fist the fabric of his shirt in his hands as he clung to his back, fear practically radiating from the smaller man. 

 

The vampire stalked closer. “Well, if it isn’t Big Bad John Mitchell, the traitor. Once one of the greatest vampires in our long history, but he gave it all up for a mere human. How pathetic,” he spat as he circled his prey. 

 

“What do you want?” Mitchell asked, tone authoritative and not an ounce of fear present. Anders was duly impressed with his husband’s ability not to buckle under the fear he knew he was feeling. 

 

“Want? I want nothing. Not from you,” the unnamed vampire drawled out as he continued his sedate pace around the two men.  

 

Anders clutched Mitchell’s shirt tighter, the feeling of dread stealing over him stronger than before. He didn't trust that this vampire did not want anything from them. It was all too suspicious and Anders wanted nothing more than for Mitchell to get them home safely. Even though his husband was no longer a vampire himself, he was still a fearsome opponent. Odin wasn’t able to undue the curse completely, so it left Mitchell with inhuman strength and speed and superior senses. Anders prayed to whatever god was listening that the two of them would get out of this situation alive.  

 

But that’s when the unnamed vampire struck. Mitchell pushed Anders backwards and the blond landed ungracefully on his rear. He looked back up only to see Mitchell throw his weight into the vampire in an attempt to keep him as far away from his husband as possible. Easily stronger than Mitchell, the vampire mostly held his ground and lashed out with a fist. It struck Mitchell in the side, the sound of his ribs cracking under the onslaught audible in the still night air. 

 

Mitchell staggered sideways, clutching his left side as he attempted to right himself again. Anders scuttled backwards a bit as the vampire stalked closer. But he wasn’t paying attention to the ex-god curled up on the sidewalk; his attention was solely on the man he had deemed a traitor. 

 

The Irishman straightened up as best as he could and adopted a fighting stance. When the vampire came within hitting distance, Mitchell swung his fist and connected with the creature’s face. The vampire stumbled back a few paces, clutching his bleeding nose with both hands. When he caught his balance once more, he lowered his hands and stared at the blood in a slightly bemused fashion before looking up at Mitchell.

 

“But you’re human. How could you possibly hit me?” 

 

“I’ll never be completely human, fortunately for me,” Mitchell answered, shifting slightly to widen his stance once more. 

 

The anonymous vampire furrowed his brows, a look of consternation written clearly across his face as he began calculating his next move. Mitchell watched him closely as he prepared for the next attack. He glanced back at Anders briefly, noting the fear in the blond’s eyes. His husband caught his gaze and Mitchell nodded his head slightly in the direction they had come from, attempting to tell Anders to make a run for it while he covered his back.

 

Anders picked up on this cue easily, and his eyes widened. He shook his head at the Irishman. He was not willing to leave his husband in the hands of an angry vampire, not alone. Mitchell threw him a pleading look, but Anders ignored him and turned his attention back to their attacker, who was watching their interaction with open curiosity. 

 

Mitchell felt panic welling up in his throat. He knew the undead creature standing before him had caught on to his need to protect the small Kiwi and was going to use that to his advantage. Mitchell stepped in front of Anders and stared down his opponent. 

 

“You touch him, and I won’t hesitate to tear you apart,” he hissed. 

 

The unknown vampire barked out a laugh at this. “Tear me apart?” he cackled. “I admit you can take a hit and land one as well, but ‘tearing me apart’ is a bit too far for you, human,” he spat the last word out like it was acid in his mouth. 

 

The two predators circled each other slowly, sizing the other up before either made an attempt at another attack. The vampire was a bit more wary of Mitchell now and wasn’t going to underestimate him again.

 

Then he lunged again.

 

He leapt at Mitchell who easily danced aside and elbowed him in the back. He stumbled a few steps before righting himself once more, obviously perturbed by Mitchell’s agility. They continued dancing around each other, feinting and counter attacking alike. This went on for what seemed like forever to Anders when in reality it was only a few minutes. Seeming to have enough of their little game, the vampire decided to one up Mitchell. He shifted, eyes going black and fangs sliding out. He hissed and tackled the unprepared Irishman to the ground. 

 

The two rolled a few feet with the momentum of the attack. Before Mitchell could get into a defensive position again his opponent was already up. Taking advantage of the situation, he kneed the other man in the face before grabbing a fistful of curly hair and slamming him face down on the concrete beneath them. 

 

Anders cried out in terror, hands covering his mouth as he curled in on himself. He feared for his husband’s life, knowing this vampire could easily kill him. If Mitchell had still been a vampire himself, Anders had no doubt that he could hold his own and take this new enemy down. Mitchell was fierce as a vampire, but as a human, he lacked the supernatural ability to heal quickly, so there wasn’t much hope for him to come out of this unscathed. And they both knew it.

 

Mitchell lay crumpled on the ground, blood pouring out of his now broken nose and pooling beneath his face. He attempted to get his hands underneath his body and push himself up, but he was just too weak. He needed to protect Anders, so he tried again, a little bit more successfully this time. Once he was sitting up, he wiped the blood off his face and eyed the other vampire cautiously. 

 

“I honestly didn’t expect you to get up after a beating like that,” the vampire said nonchalantly, picking at his nails. “You presented a much bigger challenge than I originally anticipated.” 

 

He slowly walked towards Mitchell again, who made an effort to get back on his feet. Just as he was about to rise, the vampire was upon him once more. He backhanded the brunet across the face and as he curled up on the ground, the vampire placed a boot against his throat, fully intending to crush Mitchell's windpipe.

 

“No!” Anders shouted, rushing across the space that lay between him and his dying husband. 

 

“Anders, stop,” Mitchell wheezed, but his pleas went unheard as the blond himself was backhanded by the vampire standing above him. Mitchell’s struggles intensified, but he was no match for the brute strength of the undead man who had him at his mercy. 

 

“Please,” he whispered. The vampire turned back to Mitchell and cocked his head to the side, indicating for him to continue. “Leave him be. Kill me but leave him alone.” Mitchell struggled to get every word out but managed after a few moments. 

 

Anders sobbed again, cradling his bruised jaw in his hands. The vampire looked between the two mortal men for a moment or two before making his decision. 

 

“Fine,” he hissed, bored with the situation now that all the fight had bled out of his opponent. “Your little human pet can live. And I’ll even sweeten the deal for you,” he said as he leaned forward, intentionally putting more pressure on Mitchell’s throat. “I won’t end you as quickly as I had planned. I’ll allow you to bleed out in your husband’s arms so you can have a chance at a last good bye.” 

 

He lifted his foot off Mitchell’s throat only to pull a blade out of the inner pocket of the jacket he wore. He studied it for a moment, then swiftly ran Mitchell through with it, right between his ribs. Anders cried out as his husband gasped. Finished, the vampire merely turned on his heel and walked off into the night without another word, leaving Anders alone with his dying husband.

 

The blond crawled over to Mitchell and lifted his head onto his lap, softly caressing his face as he began to weep. “You stupid idiot,” he sobbed. “Why would you go and make a fucking deal like that?”

 

Mitchell gave him a small smile and with much effort, lifted his hand to cover Anders’ own. “‘m sorry,” he mumbled. “Want…wanted to…protect you.” 

 

“Please don’t leave me.” Anders wasn’t above begging at this point, but even he knew that he would soon be a widower. He began carding the fingers of his free hand through Mitchell’s unruly curls as he continued to whisper to him. “I love you. I love you so much. What am I supposed to do without you?”

 

The brunet stared at him for a moment before answering. “You…you’ll be fine…Andy. I love you.” 

 

The hand holding Anders’ went limp as Mitchell’s eyes fell closed and his ragged breathing stopped. The concrete was now stained red with his blood, as well as Anders clothes. The blond let out a grief filled wail, clutching the dead body of his husband tightly to his chest.

 

He was alone now. 


	2. Of Stakes and Dreams

Anders startled awake, covered in sweat. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room. He was in his bedroom in the flat that he shared with Mitchell. It took a moment for his heart to settle back into a normal rhythm and when it did he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. A noise to his right caused him to turn his head, only to be greeted by a pair of sleepy hazel eyes slowly blinking awake.

 

_John._

 

“Hey, baby,” Mitchell rasped, voice still heavy with sleep. “What’re you doing awake?”

 

“Bad dream. Nothing to worry about now.”

 

Mitchell nodded and opened his arms for Anders to curl up into. The blond crawled the short distance between himself and his husband and settled against the taller man’s chest carefully. He breathed in the scent of his beloved to ground himself in the present, to anchor himself to reality. His dream felt so real because it was one of the many what-if scenarios that had been running through his head since their encounter with the unnamed vampire a few weeks back.

 

That part of the dream had been true; they were attacked by an angry vampire and Mitchell was nearly killed. But the couple had managed to come out on top of the situation. Anders still didn’t really understand why the vampire was so pissed off with Mitchell, though the Irishman had, had a theory. 

 

_“Perhaps he was jealous,” the brunet shrugged._

 

_“Jealous? Of what?”_

 

_“That I got my humanity back and he’s still forced to be part of the undead.”_

 

That had gotten Anders’ attention. He honestly had never considered that there were other creatures of the night who had had some curse or another cast upon them unwillingly like Mitchell had. He had never thought about it really, just assumed that Mitchell was different, rare for a vampire. And perhaps he was right. Perhaps their attacker was envious of Mitchell’s newfound humanity whereas he was trapped in the in-between for eternity. 

 

Whatever the vampire’s motivation, the two men were lucky to escape with their lives. Mitchell had noticed a few weeks prior that he was being followed by an unknown someone. It had taken a few days for him to realize that his stalker was another vampire, one he hadn’t met before. Mitchell knew most of the Kiwi and non-Kiwi vampires alike that resided in Auckland, and like him, they preferred not to kill and only drank blood on a volunteer basis. 

 

The Irishman had decided he needed to talk with the leader of the nest of vampires that lived there and had set up an appointment with him. His name was Gregor and he had been turned long before Mitchell had even been born, back in the early 18th century. He was originally from Germany, though it had been many years since Gregor had stepped foot in his homeland, his accent still remained. He was kind, as far as vampires go, and was more than willing to address Mitchell’s concerns even though the Irishman was no longer one of them. 

 

Gregor had told Mitchell in no uncertain terms to be wary of the new vampire in town. He had been given reports by some of his own regarding the stalker and none of them seemed to spin him in a positive light. The older vampire had warned the younger to not leave his home without a stake until he and his nest could figure out what to do with the aggressive newcomer. 

 

Mitchell had taken that warning to heart and had insisted that Anders not only have a stake on his person at all times as well, but he should also wear a cross around his neck as an extra precaution. He wore one, too, and felt just a bit safer for doing so. 

 

And that had been what saved them in the end.

 

Mitchell had tussled with the vicious vampire while Anders watched on, nervously waiting for an opportunity to strike. That moment came when the vampire had Mitchell pinned to the ground beneath his boot. The brunet’s shirt had come undone sometime during the fight and the crucifix he wore around his neck had fallen out. The assailant reared back in pain from the exposed religious piece and covered his face with both hands as he hissed at Mitchell like an angry cat. Anders took this distraction as his chance to act, and slowly, quietly stood up from his position on the concrete and crept along towards the vampire, gripping the wooden stake in his coat pocket tightly in hand. 

 

The Irishman noticed what his other was doing and shakily stood up himself, prepared to distract the vampire further. It worked, as he noticed Mitchell’s movement and focussed his attention solely on him. The anonymous one was still hissing and spitting, fangs revealed in an aggressive snarl as he eyed Mitchell carefully, waiting for an opening. Mitchell made sure his crucifix was still out in the open as he stared down his opponent, attempting to keep the focus on him and off of Anders.

 

The blond was directly behind the vampire now and with all the strength he could muster, he raised the stake and ran the creature through from behind. He must’ve just missed his heart because he turned his head to glare at Anders instead of crumpling into ash. His lack of focus, however, proved to be the vampire’s undoing, for Mitchell took his chance and staked the vampire from the front. And he made sure not to miss his mark.

 

The vampire gasped as he was impaled once more and attempted to grasp the stake in his already crumbling hands but it was no use. He was nothing more than ash in mere moments, a pile of clothes heaped on the sidewalk.

 

Anders looked up from what was left of the vampire and saw his husband was noticeably swaying, his injuries finally catching up with him. The blond leapt forward to help steady Mitchell and slowly lower him to ground before he could call for help. Not being able to explain the ashy pile of clothes nearby, Anders opted to call Ty instead of an ambulance. 

 

Ty arrived on the scene less than fifteen minutes later, spurred into action by both Anders and Dawn who had listened in on the phone call, pushing him to get there quickly. He hopped out of his car and carefully helped Mitchell to his feet. He maneuvered the taller man into the back seat of the car as gently as possible before running back out to the sidewalk to meet Anders again.

 

“So this is all that’s left of the vampire who was stalking Mitchell, then?” the younger of the brothers asked as he nudged the jacket of said dead vampire with the toe of his shoe. 

 

“Yep, staked the bastard,” Anders replied far more calmly than he felt, running a shaky hand through his blond hair. 

 

The two quickly grabbed the clothes and threw them into the trunk of Ty’s car to discard later. They also spread the ash that was left on the ground in a discrete manner in an attempt to makeit all look more inconspicuous. 

 

“Come on, let’s get Mitchell to the A&E and think of a cover story on the way.”

 

Anders nodded and climbed in to the passenger side as Ty started the engine and drove off.

 

Anders was jolted back into reality when Mitchell pressed a kiss into his hair. The blond smiled softly and snuggled closer against his husband. The hospital visit hadn’t gone over too bad. Anders told the staff that they had been nearly mugged on the street but Mitchell had managed to scare the would be mugger off, though he sustained quite a few injuries in the process. The staff, being coworkers of Mitchell’s, believed the cover story readily as the Irishman was well known as one for taking action and protecting those he cared for with all he had. 

 

He had been admitted for a few days for tests and monitoring, but was released with no internal injuries. Other than a couple of broken ribs, a few scrapes and bruises throughout his body, and a clearly broken nose which was set during the hospital stay, Mitchell was given a clean bill of health and sent home with Anders. 

 

All of this had happened over two weeks ago, but Anders couldn’t help the different scenarios that plagued his mind. Specifically the ones where Mitchell didn’t make it out alive. He was suffering from not only nightmares, but also the insatiable need to keep Mitchell within his sight, and within reaching distance, at all times. He was also extremely clingy, something that didn’t go unnoticed by his dark-haired husband. 

 

Mitchell had done his best in the days following the attack and his subsequent release from the hospital to calm Anders’ anxiety and keep the bad dreams at bay. He didn’t leave the blond’s sight except when he had to use the bathroom (much to Anders’ dismay and Mitchell’s insistence) and he allowed Anders to curl up against him whenever he wanted, no questions asked. There wasn’t much else he could do unfortunately; Anders would have to work through the demons in his head and all Mitchell could do was offer his undying love, loyalty, and support in the meantime. 

 

Anders let out a content sigh as he snuggled in closer against Mitchell’s chest, seeking the warmth and comfort his spouse had to offer. It was still dark outside and the lack of light combined with the steady rise and fall of his husband’s chest and the strong heartbeat beneath his ear, Anders felt sleep slowly closing in on him once more.

 

“I love you, Johnny,” Anders murmured sleepily.

 

“I love you, too, Andy,” Mitchell whispered back, gently kissing the top of Anders’ head before slipping back into the realm of dreams alongside his husband. 

 

They were alive and whole, and they had each other, forever and always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got this chapter finished a hell of a lot quicker than I originally anticipated. And I'm actually quite proud of it, to be honest! Anyways, this story is done but the storyline isn't. I have another one that I am slowly but surely planning out in my head. I also have a whole new Britchell story rolling around in there as well! I have no idea how long it'll take before I can post it because it's quite large and very daunting, but I am determined.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this took forever for me to write and I apologize for that. I lost my muse for this AU but I think I got it back finally. Anyways, there's only one chapter after this so don't hate me too much with this ending! Also, if there are any mistakes, please let me know. I spent about two months trying to write this part so there may be some issues here and there. I'll go back and edit later.


End file.
